


Red

by orphan_account



Series: R.O.Y.G.B.I.V. [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:49:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Red...the first color of the rainbow.





	Red

Rainbows....The boy loved them. He knew them like the back of his hand. Roy G Biv . When asked if he knew of this Roy , the boy only looked confused, he didn't know a Roy or where Roy , came from. It wasn't until he was an older child, of thirteen , that he found he was attracted to the same sex. He was gay. He didn't care though, he had his favorite colors. Red, Orange, Yellow, Green ,Blue, Indigo, and Violet. This was Roy. 

His name is Neji, Neji Hyuga. He is one of many kids in the Akatsuki home. The home was a place for kids who didn't have parents, a foster home . Neji called it a place for lost kids. After his parents deaths, he was placed in child care and was sooner moved into the Akatsuki home. He didn't understand why his uncle, his dad's twin, didn't take him in . But after a while he had learned to accept it. The home was ran by his foster father's, Madara and Hashirama. They were a couple, they had told him on his first day. They were accepted by many and weren't judged by the CPS officials either. They told him that they were praised for being true to themselves and not discouraging kids who also like the same sex to be ashamed of who they are. 

They also had a son, Obito, who was now seventeen years old. The boy was also attracted to the same sex, and was very fond of the blonde who lived in the home as well, Deidara. The house contained 12 kids. Kisame, Itachi, Deidara, Obito , Zetsu ,Sasori , Hidan , Kakuzu , Nagato , Yahiko , Konan , and Neji. He loved each and every one of them , too. They all treated each other equals .

Now the boy Neji was healthy and happy and whole. He's sixteen years old. He smiled to himself, running his fingers through his long brown hair that hung loose around his shoulders. He stared up at the sky, taking in the beautiful bright rainbow that hung over the clouds. It was raining, it had stopped raining. He was slightly disappointed, because he had loved the rain, but was happy because of the rainbow that followed. On some days he'd miss the rainbow, and on some days there wouldn't be a rainbow at all. He didn't mind though, he could always wear the colors, or draw the colors, or ask Deidara to sculpt him one and paint it. He stands up just as the door opens. 

Hidan pokes his head through the door and sticks his tongue out at Neji, making the boy do the same back to him. "C'mon you nut we got school ya know."

Neji scoffed grabbing his already packed book bag. "Oh shush, I'm coming you plum."

Out of all the kids in the home, only wentfour actually to school. Neji, Hidan, Nagato and Deidara. Itachi actually graduated early and started applying for colleges . Kakuzu as well. Yahiko took online classes, as well as Konan. Sasori went to an art school not too far away , that he considers not school but an open gateway to his art heaven, and walks to school unless it rains and he takes a car . Zetsu dropped out but is extremely smart. Kisame and Obito were home schooled. 


End file.
